Etta Bloodline
Lykira has long been ruled by a family of Eeveelutions - the Etta bloodline. They all reside in the Scarlet Castle in Vairo and rarely stray outside its walls. They are guarded by only Warriors who have proven exceptional loyalty and skills. These days, the Etta family are figureheads more than an actual political force. They do, however, make the final calls concerning foreign relations. All the royals are trained to walk as both bipeds and quadrupeds. The way they choose to move is a matter of personal preference depending on the situation. Current Generation King Dustin (Espeon, deceased) King Dustin died approximately six years prior to Mission 1. There's not a lot to say about him, except that he seemed to be a good guy. He's the one who made it illegal to catch Mews. His collar color was scarlet. Queen Lizabet (Vaporeon) A rather pleasant lady who knows what she's doing, but can be a little paranoid when it comes to making mistakes. She isn't incredibly finicky, but she knows the difference between an innocent mistake and a pointed jab. More and more, she's become frazzled with trying to keep track of her kids all day every day. Her collar color is scarlet. Crown Prince Carlisle (Leafeon) He's in training to be the next ruler of Lykira, and knows trivia about a wide variety of regions in the world. Carlisle believes he knows best and doesn't much like to listen to his mother. He does like it when she's happy, though. He isn't easily impressed unless you can prove that you know something he doesn't; he becomes very anxious when he knows others are keeping secrets from him. His collar color is scarlet. Princess Bailey (Flareon) She likes to read and learn about the world, but when she isn't reading she can sometimes be found wandering the city and flirting with random Eeveelution boys. She does like to play and have fun, unless it means getting her paws too dirty. Her collar color is amber. Prince Burke (Jolteon) He likes to laze about and be waited on hand and paw. He doesn't get out much, but he does know all the secret passages in the castle walls and the best places to hide from tutors. He's very easygoing unless you start making personal jabs. His collar color is purple. Prince Kyler (Umbreon) He's the "good boy" who enjoys walks through the park and along the beach. Highly curious, he is easily entertained and has a pleasant, if skittish, disposition. He doesn't like germs very much, though. His collar color is lime green. Prince Keith (Jolteon) The most reckless of the lot. Never one for being cooped up in the castle, he's the child that likes to explore the city and is always getting into trouble. He knows Hyper Beam and loves to show off. He's typically away at boarding school in Lohaven from fall until spring. His collar color is light blue. Prince Jakob (Vaporeon) The rough-and-tumble child. If it weren't for stupid castle duties, he'd love to join the Warriors Guild and enjoys testing his battling skills on unsuspecting passersby. He'll help you out with anything so long as you promise to play with him when you're done. His collar color is dark green. Princess Ruth (Jolteon) She prefers to go by the name of "Pretty", and she loves to run, especially along the beach. She's still young and adjusting to her newly-evolved body, so she's more than a little clumsy. Her collar color is pink. Presence Mission 1 Prince Keith returned home from boarding school and accidentally Hyper Beam'd a Substitute doll shop belonging to Kenneth Fellsworth. Piper requested help from members of the Tycoons Guild in order to repair it before his return. Category:NPCs